Sacred Treasure
by Kenichiro
Summary: finn el humano es asignado a una mision muy importante, pasara por muchos obstaculos y lugares, su objetivo principal es llevar un tesoro a un lugar seguro
1. Chapter 1

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando todo era más sencillo, existió una mujer con el corazón tan puro como la nieve, su padre le heredo un tesoro sagrado que estuvo en su familia, generación tras generación. Era tan valioso que la gente de otros pueblos mandaban asesinos profesionales para quitarle aquel tesoro y usarlo para sus propios propósitos, entonces se le asigno un hombre para protegerla sin importar lo que se presentara, al hombre lo conocían como…Orión el gran cazador._

_Pasaron los años y tanto el hombre como la mujer habían envejecido con algo incluso mas poderoso que aquel sagrado tesoro, Orión cumplió de tal forma su propósito que llamo la atención de dios, el les ofreció un lugar eterno en su infinito reino, ellos aceptaron y siguieron a dios quien los guiaba a su nuevo hogar, la mujer le entrego el tesoro a su primera hija, para ella la tradición de su abuelo era muy importante._

_Y así Orión y aquella mujer abandonaron la tierra a descansar de su agotadora tarea, Orión tiene por imagen tres de las mas brillantes estrellas que dibujan su confiable arma, una lanza y la mujer es la mas notable del cielo, esta cubierta de polvo blanco que refleja su pureza, es conocida como…la luna._

_Para evitar que roben aquel tesoro, se formo un grupo de guerreros profesionales, llamados por la luna como, "ice flower" y ahora están entrenando a el ultimo joven para proteger a la elegida de portar el tesoro a un pueblo seguro, su nombre…finn el humano._

_¿?: entiendes la importancia de esto?-dijo un anciano cubierto con una túnica carmesí._

_F (finn): si señor-asintió finn, inclinado frente al anciano-cuando empezare esta misión?-_

_¿?: mañana al salir el sol, ve a casa y prepara tus cosas-_

_F: esta bien, con su permiso señor-finn dio media vuelta y se retiro, a pesar de tantos años de entrenamiento el sentia algo de miedo y nervios, seria la segunda vez que sale del pueblo, aun asi no había nada mas importante para el._

_¿?: finn espera!-finn volteo buscando a quien lo llamaba._

_F: ah, hola Janeth-la pequeña traía un ramo de flores entre las manos-que pasa?-_

_J (janeth): nada solo quería que me dijeras que te parecen estas flores-dijo levantando aquel ramo._

_F: jeje, esta bien-finn las tomo y las miro con mucha atencion-son muy bellas, además están muy bien cuidadas, de donde las sacaste?-_

_J: la mamá de Kenny me las regalo, ella quiere que ponga algo en el altar en honor a la luna-dijo con una sonrisa llena de emoción._

_F: oye, dile que también me regale algunas, pero no para mí, para jake-_

_J: para que quiere tu hermano unas "flores lunares"?-_

_F: le importa mucho el homenaje a la luna, al igual que a ti-Janeth tomo a finn de una mano._

_J: oye finn, mañana te iras verdad?-finn dio un ligero suspiro._

_F: si pequeña, pero si todo sale bien, regresare en semana y media, antes del homenaje-_

_J: prométemelo-Janeth levanto su dedo meñique._

_F: claro que si, regresare sano y salvo-finn se agacho y entrelazo su dedo con el de Janeth-ahora ve con Kenny y que te de un pequeño ramo, yo se lo pago después-_

_J: esta bien, hasta luego-dio un pequeño salto y beso a finn en la mejilla, finn miro a Janeth irse y no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana, la cual por desgracia falleció en un incendio, nunca se supo que lo provoco y finn se sentía mal cada vez que lo recordaba, pero daba gracias a la luna que jake y su madre salieron con vida de ahí._

_Ya en casa, finn arreglo su mochila verde, la cual le había llenado su madre con lo necesario, sin falta finn ponía una foto de el con toda su familia reunida, en la bolsa mas pequeña de la mochila, el lo consideraba de buena suerte y le daba un motivo por el cual regresar._

_¿?: finn, eres tu?-_

_F: si mamá, estoy en la cocina-una mujer de larga cabellera dorada, caminaba arrastrando los pies hasta su hijo mayor, en su cara había una ligera sonrisa, pero se notaba a simple vista que estaba cansada-no debiste levantarte, aun estas enferma-_

_MF (mama de finn): perdona hijo, es solo que quería hablar contigo-su voz era ronca y de un tono bajo._

_F: sobre que?-_

_MF: mañana te iras verdad?-la mujer coloco su mano en el hombro de finn._

_F: si, no quisiera pero tengo que-_

_MF: quiero que sepas, que puedes irte sin preocuparte, ya se arreglaron algunos asuntos que teniamos-_

_F: como cuales?-_

_MF: la señora Nadia cuidara de jake mientras estoy enferma, el pescador nos brindara comida y la mamá de Janeth me ayudara a decorar la casa para el homenaje-_

_F: que bien mamá, espero les ayuden mucho, además me prometiste bailar conmigo en el homenaje-finn sonrió tomando la mano de su madre._

_MF: si ya lo se, me lo recuerdas cada vez que puedes y sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas-_

_F: bueno, mejor ve a tu cuarto, duermes un poco mas y me dejas a mi limpiar la casa vale?-_

_MF: si, entonces hasta mañana-la madre de finn regreso a su cuarto, el solo lavó los platos sucios y recogió los juguetes de jake que estaba regados por todo el pasillo, cayo la noche, finn estaba recostado en su cama, aun esperando el sueño que no parecía llegar, solo podía pensar en la misión y los peligros que podía encontrarse en el camino, de pronto se escucharon pasos afuera sobre el techo por la ventana de finn._

_¿?: hola, finn-_

_F: hola marcy, que extraño que saludaras antes de entrar sin mi permiso-_

_M (marceline): cállate no estoy de humor-_

_F: porque?-_

_M: que te importa-_

_F: oh bueno, que se te ofrece?-_

_M: vine a despedirme de ti, mañana te vas o me equivoco?-_

_F: no, tienes razón-_

_M: te deseo mucha suerte, no debes tomarlo a la ligera-_

_F: no me digas lo que ya se-_

_M: cuidate mucho-_

_F: jeje gracias hermosa-_

_M: oye, no me digas así, adiós-marcy salió volando del techo, finn no podía creer que halla sido tan amable, es raro para ella ser así._

_A la mañana siguiente, finn ya estaba con el líder del grupo, hablando sobre el camino y la chica portadora del tesoro._

_L (obviamente del lider): en primer lugar, no debes descuidar a la chica ni por un segundo, ella sabe defenderse, pero solo conoce lo básico en combate, segundo, en el camino podrías encontrarte con muchos tipos de bestias, cazadores de recompensas, y sicarios que conocen el área, mantén los ojos abiertos en todo momento-_

_F: si señor, eso hare y cuando llega la chica?-_

_L: ya debio de haber llegado la encontraremos en la entrada principal-ambos se dirigieron a la gran puerta del pequeño pueblo, de camino las personas de pueblo se inclinaban ante ellos, a finn no le gustaba que hicieran eso, en su pasado cuando un grupo de guerreros partio a la guerra, alguien muy especial para finn iba con ellos y nunca regresaron, antes de llegar a la puerta la mama de finn, jake y Janeth estaban esperándolo para despedirse._

_F: hola hermanito-le dijo finn a jake._

_J (jake): po…porque tienes que i…irte?-lloraba sin poder controlarse, ni siquiera podía ver a finn a la cara._

_F: no llores hermanito, esta no es una despedida, volveré antes del homenaje y comeremos tantos pays que tendremos las barrigas redondas de tanto comer-respondió finn tomando a jake de los hombros._

_J: y también helado?-_

_F: jajajaja si hermanito, también helado-jake le sonrió a su hermano y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas._

_MF: hijo mío, cuídate mucho-_

_F: si madre y tu mejórate pronto, no me gusta verte enferma-la mamá de finn sonrió y lo abrazo ligeramente acariciando su cabeza._

_J: oye finn, finn!-_

_F: que pasa Janeth?-_

_J: ya le di a jake su ramo de "flores lunares", dice Kenny que le debes quince monedas-susurro Janeth._

_F: QUE!? Pero si cuestan cinco monedas, porque tanto?-_

_J: es broma, jajajajajaja te la creíste-_

_F: eres traviesa Janeth, cuida de jake y mi madre por favor-_

_J: claro que si, los quiero como si fueran de mi familia-_

_L: perdona finn, pero ya es hora-dijo el líder._

_F: esta bien señor, hasta luego-finn sacudió su mano mientras se alejaba de su familia, para el la despedida fue sencilla, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su hermano jake, volvió a romper en llanto y la mama de finn solo podía abrazarlo hasta que finn se fuera._

_L: muy bien finn, parece que ella llego antes-_

_F: en serio? Donde esta?-_

_L: ahí, viste una túnica blanca-señalo el líder a la joven, no se podía ver su rostro-buenos días jovencita, me podría decir la hora?-_

_¿?: no hace falta, el tiempo pasa muy rapido-el líder asintió._

_L: muy bien, aquí esta el muchacho que la acompañara, su nombre es finn-_

_F: eh…hola un placer-_

_¿?: si hola, mi nombre es fionna-dijo al quitarse la gorra que cubría su cabeza._

_**Bueno gente, aquí otro fic de hora de aventura, espero les guste, disculpen la demora, no olviden los reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Low blow: I remember**_

_Después de presentarse, finn y fionna comienzan su viaje, durante el camino finn reconoce un pequeño parque con un gran árbol en el cual había una silueta parada en una de las ramas._

_F: …marcy-susurro.  
_

_FI (fionna): dijiste algo?-_

F: …_no, nada-finn tenía una expresión seria con la mirada fija en el frente._

_FI: se lo que piensas finn, yo también pase por eso-_

_F: a que se refiere?-_

_FI: duele mucho separarte de quienes amas y mas si son familia-finn se sorprendió al escuchar eso._

_F: tiene familia señorita fionna?-_

_FI: si, un padre y un hermano mayor, aunque solo me gana por dos años, son los mejores hombres que eh conocido-_

_F: yo pensaba que una señorita como usted no tendría familia por ser descendiente de la luna-fionna lo miro molesta._

_FI: en primera, aunque sea descendiente de ella no significa que deba estar sola y en segunda, deja de llamarme señorita, dime fionna-_

_F: esta bien, no me grite-_

_FI: y bien? A donde vamos?-_

_F: hay una villa a pocos kilómetros de aquí, calculo que llegaremos al anochecer y ahí buscaremos donde pasar la noche-_

_FI: muy bien, es un comienzo-el camino era largo y agotador, empezaba a anochecer, no había ni una señal de civilización, ambos se empezaban a preocupar, no había de otra mas que dormir en el bosque._

_FI: creí que llegaríamos a tiempo-dijo fionna._

_F: la villa esta más lejos de lo que pensaba-_

_FI: baka (idiota en japonés)-fionna cruzo los brazos-y ahora que?-_

_F: no te enojes fionna, al menos hay donde puedas dormir-finn saco una tienda de acampar de su mochila-tu dormirás aquí dentro mientras yo vigilo recargado en ese árbol-_

_FI: no prefieres dormir conmigo? Yo no muerdo-dijo en tono coqueto, finn se sonrojo al escuchar._

_F: en…en serio?-_

_FI: no jajajaja hasta crees que te dejare dormir conmigo, baka-_

_F: demonios…será un largo viaje-paso el tiempo, fionna ya estaba dormida, finn hacia guardia pero cada tres segundo cabeceaba tratando de aguantar todo el tiempo posible el cansancio, de pronto todo el ambiente oscureció, finn se levanto del suelo, miro a todos lados intentado ver algo._

_¿?: …finn?-dijo una voz entre la oscuridad, finn se sorprendió al reconocer esa pequeña voz._

_F: …mary?-_

_MA (mary): …ven finn, estoy acá-susurro aquella voz, finn corría a todos lados buscando a su hermana menor, la voz de mary se escuchaba cada vez mas._

_MA: …donde estas finn? No puedo verte, dime algo para poder encontrarte-finn comenzaba a desesperarse, no podía encontrar a su hermana se detuvo y empezó a reflexionar._

_F: que estoy haciendo? Mary falleció hace mas de un año-entonces unos bracitos rodearon a finn apretándolo ligeramente._

_MA: …aquí estoy hermanito, me encuentro bien-los ojos de finn se llenaron de lagrimas, permaneció quieto por varios segundos hasta que su hermana lo soltó, finn se agacho y abrazo al a pequeña niña._

_F: …mary…perdóname-_

_MA: porque debo hacerlo?-_

_F: …tuve la oportunidad de salvarte…y no la aproveche…soy un idiota-_

_MA: no…tu no tuviste la culpa…-mary se desvaneció de los brazos de finn y una risa malévola interrumpió el conmovedor momento._

_¿?: que lastima lo de tu hermana-finn se levanto y limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos._

_F: …que ganas con hacer esto?-_

_¿?: mucha, mucha satisfacción-_

_F: te gusta jugar con las emociones humanas? No tienes vergüenza-_

_¿?: no es cosa de vergüenza, si no de venganza-_

_F: a que te refieres Natsuki?-_

_N (natsuki): eso ya lo sabes no te hagas el estúpido, te hare pagar-_

_F: que debo pagarte?-_

_N: siempre fuiste el favorito del líder, aunque yo era mejor que tu en todos los aspectos, te eligió para ser el guardián de la "portadora"-_

_F: yo no tuve nada que ver con su elección y lo sabes-_

_N: me importa un bledo lo que tú digas, te matare-_

_F: has tu mejor intento-finn desafio a natsuki y por la mirada en su rostro hablaba en serio, alguien apareció junto a natsuki._

_F:mary!-grito finn._

_N: tu hermanita me pertenece ahora incluso muerta y sabes quien mas falta?-_

_F: …no-finn supo a que se refería natsuki._

_N: claro que si, tu hermano y madre, pronto estarán en mi poder, desgraciadamente no puedes protegerlos si no llevas el tesoro a su destino-finn apretó los puños lleno de ira-pero sólo porque me gusta hacerte sufrir, te daré una oportunidad, llega antes del homenaje y los salvaras, creo que no tengo que decirte lo que pasara si no llegas-_

_F: te estas ganando una paliza natsuki-_

_N: encuéntrame y podrás dármela, despídete mary-_

_MA: adiós hermanito-ambas se desvanecieron, finn estaba destrozado al ver a su hermanita con natsuki._

_F: tu y tus maldito celos-susurro finn-maldita bestia sin sentimientos-_

_FI: finn?-_

_F: que haces aquí fionna?-_

_FI: lo vi todo-_

_F: en serio?-fionna asintió._

_FI: no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir y menos si otros se aprovechan se ello, no debes llorar, regresaremos pronto-fionna abrazo a finn._

_F: gracias fionna-_

_FI: ayúdame a levantar la tienda, nos iremos de inmediato-_

_F: porque tratas de ayudarme?-_

_FI: baka, una buena persona ayuda aunque nadie se lo pida-_

_F: tienes buen corazón fionna, eres genial, aunque un poco enojona-_

_FI: COMO ME DIJISTE?!-_

_F: no nada, nada-_

_FI: mas te vale, tienes alguna ruta rapida?-_

_F: si pero es un poco arriesgada-_

_FI: cual es?-_

_F: tendriamos que pasar por el mar de arbóles-fionna guardo silencio-ahí adentro es como un laberinto, nunca saldriamos si nos distraemos-fionna se acerco a finn y puso su mano en el hombro de finn.  
_

_FI: yo tengo fe en ti, vamos no hay tiempo que perder-_

**_El pasado de una persona puede ser oscuro y triste._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**An unexpected friend**_

_Dos días después, finn y fionna estaban caminando en dirección al mar de arboles para ahorrarse tiempo y regresar a casa a evitar que natsuki lastimara a la familia de finn, y hablando de natsuki…_

_FI: oye finn, se que es descortés preguntar pero, porque te odia tanto natsuki?-_

_F: no escuchaste lo que dijo?-_

_FI: si pero quiero oírlo de ti-finn dio un gran suspiro._

_F: bueno…hace tres años…-_

_(Narración de finn)_

_Vivíamos uno cerca del otro, pasábamos casi todo el día juntos, jugábamos en el parque que esta afuera del pueblo, sin importar lo que sucediera nos encontrábamos ahí, pero todo cambio con un anuncio._

_-ATENCION, ATENCION, SOLO FALTAN TRES DIAS PARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO PARA ESCOGER QUIEN SERA EL GUARDIAN DE LA "PORTADORA", SOLO TRES DIAS!-un hombre montado en un caballo decía eso cada hora del día, en cada familia se escogía a un niño de entre doce y dieciocho años, así que terminamos siendo inscritos natsuki y yo, en mi familia no había otra opción, mi hermano jake en ese entonces tenia seis años, con natsuki había tres, su hermano de diecisiete, su hermana de quince y su hermano de catorce pero su madre que era muy estricta con ella, la obligo a entrar._

_Entonces éramos ella y yo contra diez mas, ella era la única niña de todos, en el entrenamiento te enseñaban a usar armas, buscar comida, hacer una fogata y cosas de supervivencia, natsuki mostro cierto talento en cada una de las pruebas, yo por otro lado, me tomo más tiempo._

_N: vamos finn tu puedes-eso me decía cuando fallaba, cada tres días se eliminaba a un niño, no había tiempo que perder el entrenamiento para ser el guardián duraba los tres años, paso el tiempo y curiosamente solo quedamos ella y yo, cada uno pasaba a una demostración publica de lo que habíamos aprendido, la demo consistía en encontrar cinco cruces dispersas en toda la arena y teníamos que "eliminar" bestias y guerreros para probar nuestra fuerza, yo pase primero, encontré esas cruces en menos de quince minutos, cuando era turno de natsuki, consiguió cuatro cruces en menos de diez minutos, pero algo fallo cuando encontró la quinta, se descuido y un guerrero le clavo un cuchillo en su brazo, todo valía en la prueba, si te lastimaban y podías seguir adelante debías terminar la demo pero natsuki no lo logro, perdia mucha sangre y la tuvieron que llevar al hospital, paso todo el día ahí, llegaron los resultados y debido a ese accidente, me eligieron a mi como guardián, natsuki pensó que había hecho trampa y me dejo de hablar, poco después me dijeron que había desaparecido del pueblo, hable con su madre, pero lo que me dijo me dejo helado._

_-"esa niña tiene lo que se merece, por su culpa quedamos en ridículo frente al pueblo entero, jamás la reconoceré como mi hija"-_

_(Termino la narración de finn)_

_Fionna estaba horrorizada por lo que le sucedió a natsuki, no lo podía creer._

_F: y así termino en esto, no la volví a ver hasta ayer-_

_FI: no…es posible-susurro.  
_

_F: fionna, créeme cuando te digo, que no tuve nada que ver con eso-_

_FI: …te creo finn, es solo que, lo que me cuentas es muy impactante-_

_F: si lo se-"la mente juega con el ser humano, no pienses…actúa guiándote por tus instintos" decía el letrero en la entrada del mar de arboles, el ambiente era muy aterrador, un viento frio y constante soplaba contra las caras de finn y fionna, ambos miraban a su alrededor y no había nada mas que hileras e hileras de arboles._

_FI: este es…-  
_

_F: …el mar de arboles-completó finn-estas lista?-_

_FI: tengo miedo, pero si-_

_¿?: ALTO!-grito un chico al bajar de un árbol-como se atreven a pensar entrar al mar-_

_F: quien eres?-  
_

_¿?: gumball-_

_F: espera, espera…dijiste gumball-_

_G (gumball): si-_

_F: el príncipe rosa?-_

_G: espera, solo dos personas me decían así-_

_F: gumball soy yo, finn-_

_G: …finn? FINN HERMANO!-gumball se abalanzo sobre finn abrazándolo._

_F: espera, espera no te alborotes-_

_G: si perdón, perdón, que haces aquí?-_

_F: soy el guardián-_

_G: aahh si claro, demuéstralo-_

_F: "de ella viene el origen, la vida misma"…-_

_G: …"se encuentra en su interior", es cierto eres el guardián, no es posible-_

_F: es la dura verdad, ahora soy mejor que tu-_

_G: aahh si hermano, claro que si-sarcasmo._

_FI: ambos son un par de frikis (raros)-dijo fionna._

_G: vaya, quien es esta hermosa chica, tanta carne y yo chimuelo-_

_F: ella es la "portadora"-  
_

_G: oh demonios…perdone señorita, no lo sabia-gumball se sintió como perro regañado._

_FI: no te preocupes, no eres el único que me dice esas cosas-dijo con una sonrisa._

_F: aahh perdona fionna, donde están mis modales, el es gumball, era candidato a ser guardián-_

_FI: oh en serio?-_

_F: si, pero el…-_

_G: no finn, prometiste no decirlo!-grito.  
_

_F: ...GUMBALLSELASTIMOINTENTANDOPRENDERUNAFOGATA-gumball agacho la cabeza._

_FI: jajajajaja en serio? Como puedes…jajajaja-_

_G: baka, baka, baka, que chiste tiene hacerte prometer algo si no lo cumplirás-gumball estrangulaba a finn._

_F: no te quejes, es muy gracioso, solo es una chica no le dirá a nadie, verdad fionna?-_

_FI: claro que no, será mi secreto-_

_G: eso dices ahora, esta comprobado que las mujeres son muy chismosas, esta en sus genes-_

_FI: QUE!?-fionna enloqueció y golpeo a gumball en la cabeza, dejándole un gran chichón-ESO TE GANAS POR DECIR UN ESTEREOTIPO TAN COBARDE!-_

_F: fionna, fionna cálmate-finn sujetaba a fionna de los hombros para evitar que matara a gumball-gumball es un inmaduro, no le hagas caso-_

_FI: …bien, si finn no estuviera aquí te habría dejado inválido-_

_G: ok, ok ya entendí-gumball se tambaleaba al tratar de levantarse del suelo._

_F: gumball-_

_G: dime finn-_

_F: tu conoces estos bosques?-_

_G: si, crecí en ellos hermano-_

_F: oh, no podrías guiar para atravesarlo?-_

_G: si claro, con una condición-_

_F: cual?-_

_G: que la princesita me de un beso-_

_FI: QUE!?-  
_

_G: espera es broma es broma-_

_F: ayúdanos por favor-  
_

_G: si claro, pero porque la prisa?-_

_F: Bueno…la cosa esta así-finn le explico a gumball la situación con natsuki._

_G: Natsuki se volvió malvada eh?-_

_F: si, cuesta trabajo creerlo-_

_G: pues de hecho no, ella ya tenia eso de familia, olvidemos eso entren pero sin importar lo que vean y escuchen seguirán mis ordenes esta claro?-_

_F: si, esta bien-_

_G: princesita-gumball volteo a ver a fionna._

_FI: si, deja de decirme princesita-_

_G: bueno, bueno, listos ahí vamos-_

_**Amigos, donde quiera que vallas tu deber es hacer amigos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sad Illusions**_

_F: Tu no eres real, solo es una cruel ilusión-decía finn con lagrimas en los ojos._

_MA: porque dice eso finn, soy tan real como tú o fionna-_

_F: …como supiste de fionna?-_

_MA: si tu la conoces yo también, déjame ayudarte-mary extendió su mano._

_F: CALLATE! No eres real-_

_(Dos horas antes)_

_El trio de héroes ya había caminado un buen rato por el mar de arboles, el camino parecía no tener fin, todo era exactamente igual, finn comenzaba a desesperarse._

_F: gumball-_

_G: que sucede finn?-_

_F: en serio hemos avanzado algo?-_

_G: claro que si-_

_F: es que esto parce una tortura, es desesperante-_

_G: se que no lo parece pero ya llevamos una cuarta parte del camino recorrido-_

_F: a ver, esperen aquí-_

_G: a donde vas?-_

_F: subiré a este árbol a asegurarme de que lo que dices es verdad-gumball cruzo los brazos, finn trepo por el árbol mas cercano, al llegar a la copa vio que gumball tenia razón, la distancia entre ellos y la entrada era bastante, ya en tierra._

_FI: que paso?-fionna se acerco a finn._

_F: gumball tiene razón-_

_G: te lo dije-interrumpió gumball._

_F: Perdona-_

_G: no, descuida, tienes tus razones para dudar-_

_FI: oigan ya llevamos mucho caminando, hay que descansar-decía fionna al sentarse en el suelo._

_F: tienes razón, pondré la tienda-finn la saco de su mochila._

_G: yo iré por madera fresca para la fogata-gumball se alejo sabiendo donde buscar, cayo la noche, fionna estaba dentro de la tienda cambiándose de ropa, mientras finn cocinaba la carne que traía en su mochila._

_F: gumball, deja de espiar a fionna o te ira mal-_

_G: esta bien pero ponte en mi lugar, tu y fionna son las únicas personas con la que eh convivido desde que llegue aquí-_

_F: hace cuanto estas aquí?-_

_G: dos años-_

_F: Wow, porque tanto tiempo?-_

_G: una semana después de la convocatoria, fallecieron mis padres, en su testamento me dejaron este bosque, es mi responsabilidad que la gente que entre salga con vida, pero este lugar tiene una reputación fija, nadie ah venido-_

_F: como? En dos años, nadie ah venido?-_

_G: sip-_

_F: que fuerte viejo, si fuera tú, ya me hubiera ido-_

_G: bueno, cambiando de tema fionna-_

_F: que hay con ella?-_

_G: te gusta verdad?-_

_F: oh vamos gumball, no empieces-_

_G: anda finn soy tu amigo, desde que entraron la miras de manera diferente aunque sea la "portadora"-finn tenia una expresión seria, tal vez-…con esa cara lo dijiste todo-_

_F: no le digas nada-_

_G: no te preocupes, mis labios están sellados-_

_F: me ayudarías?-_

_G: mas todavía?-_

_F: que chistosito, veras últimamente eh visto a fionna muy distraída y triste, quiero hacer algo que le levante el ánimo-_

_G: como que?-_

_F: mira, te explicare…-mientras tanto, fionna seguía en la tienda, al quitarse la playera, una cruz cayo encima de su pierna derecha, la recogió y miro fijamente con ojos de tristeza, por alguna extraña razón, se imaginaba un anillo en su dedo anular._

_FI: no quiero hacerlo-susurro-no es justo-fionna se puso la playera y salió a ver a los chicos._

_G: si eso esta bien, creo que ya terminamos-  
_

_F: gracias viejo, eres el mejor-_

_FI: de que hablan par de raros?-  
_

_G: ah no, de nada princesita-_

_FI: debería de hacerlos hablar pero estoy muy cansada-_

_F: entonces comamos y después a dormir-finn alzando su puño, poco después se entre los arbustos se escuchaban susurros y ruidos de pisadas, fionna salió de su tienda y caminaba molesta hacia finn._

_FI: cállate si, no me dejas dormir-_

_F: que? Yo no estoy haciendo nada-_

_FI: donde esta gumball?-_

_F: no se, tal vez fue al baño-_

_¿?: …finn-susurro una voz._

_F: que fue eso?-_

_FI: que fue que?-  
_

_MA: ahí estas hermanito-_

_F: …mary?-_

_FI: quien es ella?-_

_F: …ella es mi hermana-_

_FI: pero creí que…-_

_MA: a que no me atrapas hermanito-decía mary alejándose de ellos._

_F: espera mary!-_

_FI: no finn, es peligroso-fionna intento seguir a finn pero…_

_¿?: fionna?-_

_FI: …quien eres?-_

_¿?: no reconoces a tu propia madre-_

_FI: …que?-mientras con finn._

_F: mary espera!-_

_MA: no me atrapas hermanito-finn se enfado y corrió mas rápido, logrando alcanzar a mary._

_F: que haces aquí?-_

_MA: solo quería verte, pude escaparme de esa mujer malvada-_

_F: pero…eso no tiene sentido-_

_MA: lo se, pero así fue-finn volvía a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba pasando, era muy difícil que mary escapara de natsuki._

_F: no, eso no es cierto-_

_MA: que? No me crees?-_

_F: Tu no eres real, solo es una cruel ilusión-decía con lagrimas en los ojos._

_MA: porque dice eso finn, soy tan real como tú o fionna-_

_F: …como supiste de fionna?-_

_MA: si tu la conoces yo también, déjame ayudarte-mary extendió su mano._

_F: CALLATE! No eres real-_

_MA: no me digas eso hermano, porque eres tan malo conmigo?-_

_F: esto de por si es cruel, porque haces esto?-_

_MA: solo intento hablar contigo de algo importante, pero este no es el momento, te veré mas adelante-mary se perdió en la oscuridad, finn se arrodillo en el suelo y apretó los puños lleno de ira y frustración._

_F: NATSUKI!-_

_Mientras con fionna._

_FI: no, tú no eres mi madre-_

_-claro que si, aun recuerdo cuando eras una bebe y pasaba horas tratando de dormirte-la mujer se acercaba a fionna-por favor escúchame-_

_FI: que no ya lo estoy haciendo?-_

_-debes saber una cosa-_

_FI: que?-_

_-en cuanto llegues entregues el tesoro, aléjate de ese muchacho-_

_FI …por que?-_

_-algo malo pasara, por favor prométemelo-_

_FI: no, como puedes pedirme eso?-_

_-trato de salvarte-_

_FI: de quien se puede saber?-_

_-una mujer con un gran odio, si te metes en su camino, pues…-_

_FI: que? Dímelo-_

_-tu…-_

_F: fionna, donde estas!?-  
_

_FI: ese es finn…mama?-la mujer ya no estaba, fionna estaba confundida, ella sabia que finn la protegería a cualquier costo pero su madre ya había logrado infringirle miedo._

_F: fionna ahí estas, que haces aquí?-_

_FI: solo…te estaba esperando, corriste y te perdí de vista-_

_F: ah, no te preocupes, tu estas bien?-_

_FI: si-_

_F: vamos al campamento-gumball los vio a lo lejos y se acerco._

_G: donde fueron?-_

_FI: solo…a pasear-  
_

_G: eso es arriesgado, no lo vuelvan a hacer-_

_FI: tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes-fionna lo empujo y se metió a la tienda._

_G: que tiene la princesita?-_

_F: nada, solo esta enojada-_

_G: pero porque?-_

_F: no se, cambiando de tema, según recuerdo eres bueno construyendo cosas verdad?-_

_G: si, cualquiera que me pidan-_

_F: hazme una guitarra-_

_G: para que?-_

_F: tú solo hazlo-_

_G: bien- _

_**No importa cuanto tiempo pase, los fantasmas del pasado siempre nos alcanzaran.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The past of fionna**_

_Faltan solo cuatro días para el homenaje, finn y fionna llevan la mitad del camino, por alguna razón fionna cambio de humor, se veía muy pensativa y distraída._

_-Que te ocurre fionna?-pregunto finn._

_-Nada-_

_-No trates de engañarme, se te nota en la cara, vamos dime-_

_-Finn en serio no tengo nada, solo es un triste recuerdo-_

_-Esta bien, deberías estar feliz casi terminamos este viaje y podrás volver con tu padre y hermano-fionna sonrió pero en su mente sabia que al terminar el viaje, su hogar se convertiría en un infierno._

_(Hace seis meses)_

_-fionna, fionna despierta-decía un muchacho sacudiendo ligeramente a fionna-anda levántate o llegaras tarde-_

_-Tengo mucho sueño, ve tu por mi si y cuando llegues me enseñas lo que aprendiste-el muchacho miro a todos lados buscando algo con que despertar a fionna, hasta que encontró una pistola de agua, la puso cerca de la cara de fionna y..._

_-RAPIDO DESPIERTA!-_

_-Aaaahhhh! MARSHALL EL AGUA ESTA MUY FRIA, eres un cabrón-_

_-No me dejaste de otra hermanita, así que báñate, vístete y desayuna, papa quiere verte en el campo de juego-una mirada fría estaba sobre Marshall, fionna siguió las instrucciones de su hermano para que dejara de fastidiar._

_Fionna se dirigió al entrenamiento 10 minutos tarde, debido a eso tendría que soportar un regaño de su padre, al entrar al campo noto que su padre estaba hablando con una mujer y junto a ella estaba un muchacho._

_-Hola papá, que sucede?-pregunto fionna._

_-Nada hija, estoy hablando con Liliana sobre algo-_

_-Buenas tardes hija-dijo la señora con una expresión seria-mi nombre es Liliana y el es mi hijo koba-señalo al joven junto a ella._

_-Hola-_

_-Mucho gusto koba-fionna sintió algo raro al ver como la miraba koba._

_-bueno ya que nos presentamos, tenemos que irnos a planear el evento-_

_-Estoy de acuerdo Lili, hasta mañana-el padre de fionna agacho la cabeza después de irse Liliana y su hijo-hija...tenemos que hablar-_

_-No me gusta tu tono padre, sobre que?-_

_-sabes que el padre de koba es el rey de este pueblo?-_

_-si-_

_-bueno...tendrás que casarte con koba-fionna quedo atónita, no sabia como reaccionar._

_-Pero porque!?-_

_-El padre de koba esta gravemente enfermo y quiere ver a su hijo comprometido antes de fallecer y tú eres descendiente de la luna, la candidata perfecta-_

_-NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON KOBA, NI SI QUIERA ME EH ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN!-_

_-Es muy importante, además koba es un buen chico-_

_-Eso dices tu, no conoces sus mañas, que tal si se quiere sobrepasar conmigo!-_

_-Aahh vamos, no seas exagerada-_

_-Eres de lo peor!-_

_-No me hables en ese tono, te vas a casar con el y punto final-_

_-Aaaahhhh!-fionna salió echando humo por las orejas, no podía creer que su padre llegara a ese extremo, fionna llego a su casa y camino directamente hasta su cuarto._

_-fionna? Que ocurrió?-_

_-Déjame en paz Marshall!-_

_-Cuéntame que paso, para eso soy tu hermano-fionna abrió la puerta-ahora, dilo todo-fionna dejo salir lo ocurrido sin ningún problema, ella creería que Marshall estaría de su lado y hablaría con su padre al respecto._

_-...eso fue lo que dijo?-decía Marshall agarrando a fionna de los hombros._

_-Si...solo porque le conviene casarme con koba-_

_-No puedo creerlo-_

_-Por favor Marshall, habla con el, eres mi única esperanza-_

_-Si...lo hare, pero no te prometo nada-_

_-Que?-_

_-Es que...antes de morir, mamá le dejo todas las decisiones a papa, el elige lo que le conviene a la familia-_

_-Entonces...aunque hables con el, mi vida ya esta planeada?-_

_-no te deprimas, hablare con el de todas formas-fionna no podía evitar llorar, Marshall con el corazón destrozado abrazo a su hermana para calmarla, esa misma noche, Marshall hablo con su padre, hubo gritos por varias horas, fionna tenia un sueño muy peculiar, se veía a si misma encima de una mesa de mármol, usando un vestido blanco y a su lado había un chico de cabello rubio acercándose lentamente para despertarla._

_A la mañana siguiente, fionna salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras en camino a la cocina para desayunar, al entrar a la cocina estaba su padre, Marshall y una mujer vistiendo una túnica carmesí._

_-Hola hija, ella es diana, líder del templo sagrado-_

_-mucho gusto-fionna se inclino._

_-Hola hija-dijo la mujer-te has de preguntar que hago aquí-_

_-Precisamente-_

_-Estoy aquí para llevarte al templo, a iniciar tu entrenamiento-_

_-Eh? Pensé que seria en un año-_

_-Así era, pero hubo un incidente y tuvimos que adelantar la fecha-_

_-Disculpe señora, pero se puede saber de que incidente habla?-pregunto Marshall._

_-Uno de los sacerdotes fue secuestrado-todos se sorprendieron-no sabemos quien es el responsable-_

_-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunto fionna._

_-Tú eres la "portadora", debes permanecer segura, si mueres y no entregas el tesoro a su lugar de origen, quien sabe lo que podría pasar-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_-Esperen, esperen-el padre de fionna interrumpió-por ahora no puede irse, se tiene un compromiso en unas horas-_

_-Señor por favor, este no es momento de hacer una boda, su hija estaría expuesta-la mujer miro al padre de fionna fríamente-me sorprende que no se preocupe por su hija-_

_-perdone señora, en cuanto tiempo se llevara a cabo el entrenamiento?-_

_-Seis meses-_

_-Bien, y para que fionna entregue el tesoro?-_

_-Si todo sale bien, semana y media después de los seis meses-el padre de fionna la miro fijamente._

_-Fionna, yo se que será difícil esta situación, pero da lo mejor de ti, yo se que tu puedes-_

_-Gracias papá-_

_-Ven fionna, hora de irnos-interrumpió la mujer._

_-Si señora-fionna guardo sus cosas y se dirigió junto con aquella mujer al templo, el entrenamiento era de combate y supervivencia, pasados los seis meses, fionna ya estaba lista para ir por quien seria su guardián, pero antes..._

_-Bueno fionna, ya tienes que irte-dijo Marshall._

_-No te preocupes hermano, estaré bien-_

_-yo lo se, tu temperamento te ayudara-_

_-CUAL TEMPERAMENTO?!-grito fionna sacudiendo su puño._

_-Ese hermanita, abre bien los ojos, no se vaya a sobrepasar tu "guardián" contigo, no conocemos sus mañas-_

_-Jejejeje no exageres Marshall-_

_-Ah por cierto, ten-Marshall saco de su bolsillo una cruz rosa con otra cruz encima de color negro-papa me la dio, no pudo venir a despedirte porque…aun esta planeando tu boda-_

_-Eh?-_

_-perdona fi, parece que no puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión-_

_-esta bien hermano, te agradezco lo que hiciste, ya me voy, deséame suerte-_

_-Je adiós preciosa-y así fionna se dirigió al pueblo de finn y de ahí comenzaría su viaje._

_**LA AMBICION TIENE SU PRECIO, UNO NO SABE CUAL CARO ES.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Beasts of darkness**_

_Lobos Sombra: la mas peligrosa raza que existe, ojos totalmente rojos y pelaje oscuro, en la actualidad no se sabe de donde vinieron, viven en áreas poco habitadas por el ser humano, territoriales al extremo y sumamente violentos._

_Leones Sombra: rara vez atacan cuando alguien desconocido se les acerca, al igual que los lobos son muy territoriales, ojos amarillos y pelaje negro, sus grandes garras abarcan el pecho de un hombre mayor de edad, lo mas letal de ellos son sus afilados dientes._

_-esto…no es posible-decía una chica oculta entre los arbustos-lo que sea que este pasando aquí, tendrá un terrible final-en medio de una pradera, cientos de lobos y leones oscuros estaban llegando para luego formar una gran manada, en lo alto de un árbol había una persona supervisando la impresionante escena._

_-como va el plan, natsuki?-un hombre llego de la nada._

_-excelente señor, pronto llegaran mas y en unas cuantas horas empezaremos la primera fase-_

_-muy bien, cuantos mas faltan?-_

_-cien mas señor, contándolos a todos cubren totalmente a la población del pueblo-_

_-en cuanto lleguen todos me avisas, preparare el otro evento-_

_El sol comenzaba a salir, los primeros rayos del sol tocaban las copas de los arboles, poco a poco llegaron a una tienda de acampar y tocaron ligeramente la cara de una chica con cabello dorado, abrió sus ojos los cuales tenían un tono rojo, se levanto y tallo sus ojos tratando de calmar el ardor matutino._

_-ay que flojera tengo, pero tengo que hacerlo-fionna agarro su mochila y saco sus cosas para tomarse un baño, al salir el aire fresco golpeo su nariz, miro a su alrededor y encontró a dos chicos recostados en la fría tierra, uno de cabello dorado en posición fetal abrazando su almohada y el otro con un ligero tono rosado recostado a sus anchas con algo de baba saliendo de su boca._

_-que asco gumball-susurro fionna, ella continuo su camino, con la esperanza de encontrar un lago o rio cercanos, su cara se ilumino al ver un pequeño lago (aquí empieza lo que todo hombre quisiera ver, no me culpen por los detalles explícitos) fionna se quito su playera con delicadeza, la liga que abrazaba su cabello callo encima de su playera, su pantalón de la pijama descendió dejando ver sus delgadas y blancas piernas, metió su dedo pulgar del pie en el lago y lo saco tan pronto toco el agua._

_-esta muy fría…demonios-tomo aire, se armo de valor y corrió al agua sin pensar en la temperatura, cuando al fin se acostumbro, tomo su jabón y empezó a tallarse el cuerpo, al terminar, se concentro en enjabonar su cabello, el sonido de una rama quebrándose llamo su atención-quien esta ahí?-fionna volteo a todos lados buscando una respuesta, al no encontrar nada siguió con lo suyo, una silueta cambiaba de arbusto, curiosamente se acercaba mas a fionna, ella al terminar de bañarse, fionna tomo la toalla color naranja y cubrió su cuerpo, con otra mas pequeña seco su cabello y luego lo enredo con ella, otra rama se rompió, fionna lo noto y saco una daga de su mochila, camino a un arbusto que estaba temblando, se agacho para mirar en su interior, sonrió de forma malvada y metió bruscamente su mano-ven acá, no te resistas-_

_-ok, ok perdón-_

_-que demonios haces aquí?-fionna hervía de rabia._

_-por favor no me mates-_

_-sabes, si no fueras el único que nos puede sacar de aquí con vida, te mataría-_

_-eso es un tal vez?-_

_-Vete de aquí gumball!-el príncipe rosa corrió como su fuera perseguido por una manada de hambrientos lobos._

_-baka, maldito gumball-_

_En el campamento._

_-finn, finn ayúdame!-_

_-que, que paso?-_

_Fionna trata de matarme!-_

_-…que le hiciste?-_

_-bueno…yo-en ese momento fionna salió de entre los arboles-aahh ahí viene!-_

_-hola fionna…como estuvo tu baño?-pregunto finn temeroso._

_-bien, excepto por algo-fionna miro a gumball con una inmensa ira._

_-ya entendí, no te preocupes, mantendré a gumball fuera hasta que te vistas-_

_-gracias finn-finn jalo a gumball del brazo alejándose del área._

_-Cual es tu problema?-_

_-perdona, a veces no puedo aguantar estos impulsos-_

_-tu y tu perversidad-_

_-es la soledad-gumball agacho la cabeza._

_-en serio te pasas, esto no es broma, fionna en verdad pudo matarte-_

_-…hablas en serio?-finn asintió, gumball trago saliva._

_Cayó la noche, el trio de héroes estaba reunido alrededor de una fogata, todos incomodos con los otros y más gumball con fionna._

_-esto no es bueno-dijo finn-gumball por favor…-_

_-que ya es hora?-_

_-si, ve por la "cosa"-_

_-cual?...a ya se, ahora vengo-_

_-que están tramando finn-pregunto fionna con los brazos cruzados._

_-ya veras, es una sorpresa-_

_-aquí esta!-gumball regreso con una guitarra muy bien hecha._

_-bueno, empieza a tocar gumball-finn le extendió su mano a fionna-levántate por favor-_

_-que pasa?-_

_-desde que llegamos a este bosque, eh notado que estas triste por algo, así que quiero levantarte el animo-fionna ponía atención a lo que hacia finn-esta canción la escribí para ti, no te vallas a reír eh-fionna rio ligeramente._

_(héroe-enrique iglesias)_

_Quiero ser__ tu héroe  
Si una vez yo pudiera __llegar__  
a erizar de frio tu piel  
a quemar que se yo, tu boca  
y morirme allí después  
y si entonces  
temblaras por mi  
lloraras al verme sufrir  
ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar  
como yo la doy por ti.  
Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
__puede ser__ mi salvación.  
Si supieras  
la locura que llevo  
que me hiere  
y me mata por dentro  
y __que mas__ da  
mira que al __final__  
lo que importa es que te quiero  
Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación  
Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
una vez mas, mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero  
Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación  
Quiero ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación  
puede ser mi salvación  
Quiero ser tu heroe..._

_Fionna cubría su boca con ambas manos, tratando de ocultar su emoción, finn se acerco lentamente y la abrazo._

_-no sabes…lo importante que eres para mi-fionna respondió el abrazo._

_-gracias finn-susurro ella, finn sentía mucha felicidad, todo salió de acuerdo al plan y le dijo a fionna de la forma mas bella lo que sentía por ella, pero por otro lado, fionna sufría el doble de dolor que antes, esto hacia mas difícil despedirse de finn y seguir con su ya fijado compromiso._

_-perdonen por interrumpir pero, tengo que decirles algo-dijo gumball._

_-de que se trata?-pregunto finn._

_-lo que vieron aquí, tu hermana y tu madre fionna, eran reales-ambos miraron a gumball sorprendidos-por que se esto? Bueno…-gruñidos y varias pisadas, se acercaban a ellos, entre los arbustos salieron varios leones y lobos oscuros, todos miraba a finn sin parpadear._

_-que es esto?-_

_-perdona finn, es mi trabajo-respondió gumball._

_-no gumball…tu no-_

_-en verdad lo siento-la mitad de los animales se abalanzaron hacia finn mientras los demás acorralaban a fionna._

_-porque haces esto gumball?!-  
_

_-tu amiga fionna es mas valiosa de lo que parece, muchas personas la buscan por una gran suma de dinero y mas cuando tiene algo invaluable dentro-gumball señalo el corazón de fionna-basta de juegos-gumball tomo una gruesa rama y golpeo a fionna en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente-mátenlo-los lobos rodeaban a finn, todos dejándolo si salida, con miradas frías, finn saco su espada esperando el primer ataque, solo podía ver como gumball se llevaba a fionna.  
_

_-IRE POR TI GUMBALL Y TE MATARE!-El primer ataque, un lobo salto sobre finn haciéndolo caer, los demás se acercaron y empezaron a morderlo, el solo movía su espada desesperadamente, mucho dolor le impedía hacer un ataque fijo, los minutos se volvían un infierno, no había escapatoria, finn no mostraba signos de vida, el lobo alfa lo jalaba del cuello de su playera con sus filosos dientes, quien viera la terrible escena pensaría lo que le esperaba a finn, la muerte, de pronto una bola de fuego golpeo al alfa haciéndolo desaparecer, varias bolas caían en dirección a los lobos que faltaban, no quedo ninguno, finn quedo recostado en el suelo, perdía mucha sangre, una chica se acercaba a el, reviso sus heridas y le dijo.  
-Aguanta un poco, en unas horas estarás como nuevo-la chica tomo a finn de un pie y lo jalo hasta una cabaña.  
-...en…en donde estoy?-  
-No hables chico, necesitas todas tus fuerzas-  
-Tengo que irme...aahh!-una mordida cubría todo el hombro de finn.  
-Te lo dije, estas muy mal herido, debes descansar-  
-Debo ayudar a alguien...-  
-si lo se, vi lo que paso-  
-Porque no hiciste nada?-  
-Eran muchos, no era el momento-  
-Aahh perdona mis modales...soy finn-la chica sonrió.  
-Mucho gusto, soy la princesa flama-_

_**AL IGUAL QUE EL DINERO, LA SUERTE SE GASTA Y DEBES PAGAR LO QUE DEBES.**_

_**gracias a TheStoriTeller por ser el primer review y darme la motivacion para seguir**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Change of plans?**_

_**-**__princesa flama?-_

_-bueno, así me decían en mi reino, no recuerdo mi verdadero nombre-_

_-y que haces aquí?-_

_-esta es mi casa, hace ya cinco años-_

_-si vives aquí desde hace mucho…debes conocer a gumball?-_

_-quien?-_

_-je no esperaba que lo conocieras-_

_-oh ya, si lo conozco, es un caza recompensas-_

_-un que!?-_

_-ya me oíste, viene aquí a menudo por animales exóticos, como esos que te atacaron-_

_-que mal-_

_-listo, ya acabe-la PF cubría el bazo de finn con una pasta verde-en pocos minutos la mordida desaparecerá-_

_-gracias, me harías un favor?-_

_-si es algo que pueda hacer, claro-_

_-en mi mochila traigo un poco de agua, la puedes traer por favor-_

_-mochila? No traías mochila cuando te encontré-_

_-oh bueno, no importa-_

_-ya se, regresare donde te encontré y la buscare, ahora vuelvo-_

_-gracias-finn poco a poco caía ante el cansancio, hasta cerrar por completo sus ojos, en su mente podía ver a gumball cargando a fionna lejos de el, no podía soportar ver esa aterradora escena, caían lagrimas de sus ojos, después de tanto entrenamiento, tantos años aprendiendo, no sirvieron de nada pero algo extraño había del lado izquierdo de gumball, un halcón café de ojos amarillos miraba a finn, con mucha atención, en ese momento finn recordó a alguien muy importante para el._

_-padre…?-la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, la PF traía en su espalda la mochila de finn y arrastraba algo por los suelos dejando un rastro de sangre._

_-que paso? Quien es?-pregunto finn levantándose._

_-no se lo encontré donde estaba tu mochila, me dijo que te conocía- la PF lo volteo dejando ver el rostro de esa persona._

_-tu…maldito engreído-_

_-espera finn, espera, lo conoces?-_

_-si, es gumball-_

_-es tu amigo?-_

_-no-respondió con frialdad._

_-finn…eres tu?-gumball apenas tenia fuerzas para hablar._

_-ojala te duela maldito-_

_-no sabes cuanto, debes ayudar a fionna-_

_-que paso con ella, RESPONDE!-_

_-la llevaba al punto de encuentro cuando alguien me golpeo, muchos hombres salieron de la nada y me apalearon, una chica se separo del grupo y se llevo a fionna-_

_-pudiste ver quien era?-_

_-era…natsuki-finn enmudeció, que querría natsuki con fionna._

_-que más recuerdas-_

_-eso es todo, perdona-_

_-solo la luna puede perdonarte, que hare ahora?-_

_-no puedes salir ahora, aun no te recuperaste por completo-interrumpió la PF._

_-eso no importa, soy el guardián de fionna es mi deber-_

_-pero no sabes donde encontrarla-_

_-tú me ayudaras-_

_-eh?-_

_-conoces esta área no? Anda ayúdame-_

_-y que recibiré a cambio?-_

_-que es lo que quieres?-_

_-a ver…-la PF esculcaba las cosas en la mochila de finn-…quiero esto-señalo la foto de la familia de finn._

_-no eso no-_

_-oh vamos, solo es una foto-_

_-eso no importa, es la única foto que tengo de mi familia-_

_-entonces olvídate que te ayude-finn tomo la foto y la miro fijamente, en serio estaba pensándolo la foto era importante para el pero fionna lo era mas._

_-esta bien, toma-_

_-bien, finn-_

_-solo una cosa-_

_-que?-_

_-para que la quieres?-_

_-no se, me recuerda a mi familia, cuando era chica-_

_-en serio?-_

_-si, bueno ya vámonos, hay que llegar lo más pronto posible-_

_-bueno, vámonos-finn tomo sus cosas y salieron de la cabaña, desgraciadamente gumball murió poco después, la PF tenia una joya mágica en su frente que le permitía cambiar de forma, entre un ser humano y un ser de fuego, cambio a humana para no llamar la atención, finn aun sentía dolor en su cuerpo pero su determinación era aun mas grande, caminaron varios kilómetros y pasaron por donde fue su campamento, finn miro hacia otro lado para evitar un mal recuerdo._

_-espera finn-susurro la PF._

_-que sucede?-_

_-hay alguien ahí parado-_

_-que? Donde?-_

_-pocos metros al frente-era verdad, ahí estaba una persona sin moverse, solo viendo el horizonte, de pronto otra persona se acerco cargando un cuerpo._

_-aquí esta la chica señora-_

_-gracias, puedes irte-la chica se agacho y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de aquel cuerpo-hola princesita, no eres tan dura ahora verdad?-_

_-quien será?-_

_-no se PF, pero no me agrada lo que estoy viendo-_

_-sal de ahí finn-dijo la chica_

_-que? Como supo que estaba aquí?-_

_-sal o te obligare-finn se levanto y camino hacia ella._

_-no finn no vayas, es una trampa- la PF agarro a finn de un brazo._

_-tengo que ir, si ves que algo sale mal huyes-_

_-pero…-_

_-huyes, corre sin importar lo que oigas, no quiero que alguien mas salga herido-finn camino lentamente esperando lo peor, conforme se acercaba podía ver mas a la chica que estaba parada en medio y así supo quien era._

_-nunca cambias finn-_

_-tu tampoco natsuki-_

_-vengo en son de paz, por ahora-_

_-que es lo que quieres?-_

_-entregarte un regalo-natsuki empujo con un pie el cuerpo que estaba junto a ella-anda, quítale la mascara-_

_Finn obedeció y se sorprendió al descubrir de quien se trataba._

_-fionna, estas bien?-_

_-aun sigue dormida, no le pasó nada-_

_-que intentas hacer, natsuki?-_

_-no creo que sea correcto quitártela de esta forma-_

_-pero, gumball…-_

_-una pequeña mancha en mi plan, no te preocupes me iré por ahora pero debo advertirte algo-_

_-que?-_

_-si sigues por este camino, sufrirás mucho dolor, en cuanto pises la tierra del pueblo de fionna, algo triste pasara y ahí estaré para verlo, suerte-natsuki desapareció, finn solo se concentro en fionna, por fin estaba a salvo y su sentimiento de culpa se desvaneció._

_-finn!-la PF se acerco a ellos-quien es ella?-_

_-es a quien debía rescatar-_

_-parece que esta bien, no tiene ninguna herida-_

_-me alegro-_

_-…finn?-_

_-fionna, como te sientes?-_

_-me duele la cabeza, fuera de eso estoy bien-_

_-hola-dijo la PF._

_-quien es ella?-_

_-es la princesa flama, me ayudo a encontrarte-_

_-ni se te ocurra acércate a finn…el es mío-_

_-disculpa?-finn se sonrojo al escuchar eso-no eres nadie para decirme que hacer-_

_-a si? que harás al respecto eh?-_

_-ah quieres saberlo?-ambas se miraban con enfadadas, casi podían ver chispas saliendo de sus ojos._

_-ok, ok no pelen, tratemos de llevarnos bien-_

_-TU NO TE METAS!-gritaron ambas, finn guardo silencio y se quedo mirándolas._

_**DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA, VIENE LA CALMA**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hard truth**_

_(flash forward)_

_¿?: cuantos años finn?-_

_F: desde mi nacimiento-dijo con sarcasmo._

_¿?: cierto perdona, es de mal gusto decirte esto tan a la ligera-_

_F: nunca estuviste cerca para nosotros, mary sufria mucho sin ti._

_¿?: no fue mi intención dejarlos, no podía controlar la guerra como si fuera un simple juego-_

_F: desde hace muchos años, cuando supe la verdad, llegue a odiarte-_

_¿?: no te culpo, pero ahora estoy aquí, puedes pedirme cualquier cosa mientras este a mi alcanze-_

_F: solo dime la verdad, quien eres en realidad?-_

_¿?: howaito doragon (el dragon blanco)-_

_(Termina el flash forward)_

_-por cosa de magia, los lobos y leones sombra habían desaparecido, ni un rastro de ellos, la princesa flama guiaba a finn y fionna a la salida del mar de arboles._

_PF: no se preocupen chicos, con cada paso que damos ustedes se acercan a la libertad._

_F: por fin saldremos de este endemoniado bosque, espero no volver aquí en mucho tiempo._

_PF: cuando lo conoces bien, es muy lindo, hay muchos animales bellos aquí al igual que varias razones de querer vivir aquí-_

_FI: como cual razón?-_

_PF: la oscuridad, algunos le tienen miedo porque no saben que encontraran en ella, los que tienen el valor, son testigos de la belleza en su interior._

_F: a que te refieres?-_

_PF: con la luna en su punto mas alto, los lagos se llenan con los rayos azules, te enamoras de el, los animales nocturnos también tienen su encanto._

_F: los pequeños placeres de la vida-_

_PF: si-dijo con una sorisa-que hay de ti finn, que te anima en la vida-_

_F: por ahora…mi familia, me encanta ver a mi hermano jugar en casa y afuera, siempre tan alegre y mi madre con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si no le importaran los problemas que tenemos, siempre aunque tuviera mucho trabajo, encontraba la manera de pasar tiempo con nosotros, es una mama ejemplar, me enrgullece tenerla a mi lado-_

_PF: que lindo, tienes algo muy valioso en casa-_

_F: si lo se, pero aun me falta algo para tener una buena vida-_

_PF: y que es?-_

_F: una chica, a quien pueda amar como si no hubiera mañana-fionna se acerco a finn y puso su mano en el hombro._

_FI: ya la tienes-_

_PF: se ven muy lindos juntos, espero sigan asi con el paso del tiempo-cuando se dieron cuanta ya estaban parados en la salida del bosque-bueno, esto es todo chicos, su viaje por este "endemoniado" bosque termina aquí-_

_F: gracias princesa, no sabes todos los problemas que nos ahorraste desde que gumball nos traiciono-_

_PF: no es nada finn, que les valla bien y cuando puedan vengan a visitarme-_

_FI: claro con mucho gusto-_

_-adios-dijeron los tres, con una media vuelta tomaron caminos separados, ambos ya sabían que tan solo a unos kilómetros estaba el templo lunar, empezaron a correr con mucha emoción, tan solo unos minutos bastaban para llegar._

_Ya en la entrada solo había que caminar al templo y buscar al sacerdote, encargado._

_FI: finalmente…estamos aquí-_

_F: esto ya es el final, vamos de una vez a entregarlo-_

_FI: si vamos-_

_S (sacerdote): buenos días hijos, en que les puedo ayudar-_

_FI: __sacrum__thesaurum__, dicito __mihi ubi__trad__o (latin)-_

_S:_ _Ecce__puer__meus__, __et festinant__demonos__-fionna entro con el sacerdote a una habitación secreta, finn hizo guardia y espero un poco inseguro de que fionna estrara sola, pasaron varias horas y fionna salio de la sala algo palida y agitada. (mal pensados en 3…2…1)_

_F: que paso? Que te hicieron?-_

_FI: nada-_

_F: fionna dime la verdad, que te hicieron?-_

_FI: finn, en serio, es un proceso que todas las portadoras tienen que pasar-_

_F: dimelo de una vez o si no, aunque el sea un sacerdote lo golpeare-_

_FI: ven vamos afuera-salieron y finn intento tranquilisarce-mira cuando tienes el tesoro sagrado, no es un simple artefacto, me hicieron un trasnplante de corazón-_

_F: que?-_

_FI: mi corazón es el tesoro, es el órgano mas importante del cuerpo, lamentablemente se hereda y no puedes tener una vida normal, si llegan a tener el corazón aquellos que me buscan, pues no sabría que pasaría-_

_F: eso es todo?-_

_FI: si-_

_F: bueno, puedes caminar?-_

_FI: si-_

_F: donde que da tu casa?-_

_FI: hacia el oeste, caminando por 20 minutos-_

_F: vamos ahí, pero no caminaremos-_

_FI-eh?-el sol empezaba a meterse, el color naranja era demasiado fuerte, un clima agradable, muchos ríos había en la distancia, fionna estaba algo cansada del viaje, se recargo en el hombro de finn mirando hacia adelante._

_F: con que este es "el camino al paraíso"?-_

_FI: si, no es bello?-_

_F: claro, no puedo creer que haya lugares asi en la tierra-_

_FI: el mundo es demasiado grande, hay muchos paisajes hermosos distribuidos , algunos están escondidos pero vale la pena buscarlos._

_F: quien te espera en casa fionna?-_

_FI: mi padre y hermano, son buenas personas-_

_¿?: quédense quietos-un hombre les apuntaba con una escopeta-bajen de la carreta._

_F: ok calmate-_

_¿?: caminen recto hasta llegar a la entrada-_

_FI: no te preucupes finn, es uno de los guardias de mi pueblo-el guardia los condujo hacia la puerta donde estaban dos hombres parados._

_¿?: aquí están señor-_

_P (padre de fionna): gracias, retírate-_

_ML (Marshall lee): hola fionna-_

_FI: hola hermano, como has estado?-_

_ML: bien, no me quejo-_

_P: hola fionna-_

_FI: hola padre-dijo en tono serio._

_P: como te fue?-_

_FI: bien, sin problemas-_

_P: me alegro mucho, creo que ya es hora no crees?-_

_FI: no me dejas ni siquiera unas horas de descanzo?-_

_P: descanzaste lo suficiente en la carreta, ahora camina-el padre de fionna la empezo a jalar de un barzo.  
_

_F: oiga que demonios hace?!-_

_P: a si, tu eres el guardian de mi hija verdad, ya no necesito de tus servicios, vete ya-_

_F: no me ire de aqui hasta que vea a fionna feliz y a salvo-_

_P: no tienes nada que hacer aqui, largate!-_

_F: usted no tiene el derecho para hablarme asi!-_

_FI: finn por favor vete-decia un nudo en la garganta._

_F: no, el no tiene la autoridad para tratarte asi-_

_P: fionna dile a este tipo que se retire o me vere obligado a hacerlo yo mismo-fionna se acerco a finn con la cabeza inclinada.  
_

_FI: por favor, vete de aqui-_

_F: no tienes que soportar esto fionna-_

_FI: vete ya-_

_F: no, me preocupas mucho-_

_FI: no tienes por que preocuparte, estoy bien aqui con mi familia, no te necesito-_

_F: como dices eso...?-_

_FI: YO NO TE NECESITO! ni si quiera me agradas, no tengo ningun afecto hacia ti, hice lo necesario para que me trajeras aqui sana y salva...con mi prometido-finn quedo atonito-asi es, ya tenia un compromiso con alguien que si amo, no eres mas que un guerrero para mi nada mas, asi que largate de aqui con dignidad-fionna le dio la espalda a finn y camino hacia su padre, con lagrimas en los ojos se imagino lo confuso y dolorido que esta finn, el solo dio media vuelta y se fue._

_P: hiciste lo correcto-el padre de fionna la guiaba por un solitario pasillo, marshall miraba irse a finn, el pudo ver el sufrimiento de ambos, por su mente paso una idea y salio volando.  
_

_**Los malos tiempos siempre vienen, lo único que queda es sobrevivir.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**What is right**_

_Finn con la cabeza confundida y el corazón roto, después de todo lo que camino alejándose del pueblo de fionna, se sentó un una piedra para aclarar su mente._

_F: que acaba de pasar?-pensaba-será en serio que fionna solo me utilizo? Pero por que llegaría tan lejos? Haciéndome pensar que le gustaba, aun así ella es mucho mas importante que yo, muchos hombres debieron de proponerle matrimonio y llego a enamorarse de uno, eso no tiene sentido, AAAHHH QUE DEBO HACER?!-_

_La cabeza de finn le empezó a doler, no sabia que respuesta seguir, solo podía quedarse sentado y pensar en un millar de razones y no hacer nada._

_Mientras tanto con fionna._

_-te ves tan linda- decía una chica._

_-tienes razón, el color blanco te queda a la perfección-decía otra._

_FI: gracias chicas-dijo aun con el nudo en la garganta, trataba de sonreír y ocultar lo que sentía._

_-bueno nos vamos, tenemos que alcanzar un lugar cerca del altar-_

_-no sea tonta, somos las madrinas estaremos acompañando a fionna-_

_-oh cierto perdona, tanta emoción me ataranta-_

_-adiós-dijeron ambas, en el momento que salieron, fionna empezó a llorar, no podía creer las cosas que le había dicho a finn, sentía mucho dolor, lo cual le impedía mostrar una sonrisa aunque sea falsa._

_FI: como pude llegar a esto-pensaba-todo por ser parte de tu maldita familia-decía al mirar una pintura de una joven con un vestido carmesí-desearía cambiar mi destino-fionna salió de la habitación y encontró a su padre afuera de ella._

_P: todo bien hija?-_

_FI: si claro, no hay de que preocuparse, estoy a punto de entregarme a un completo extraño que quien sabe lo que me haría al salir de aquí-sarcasmo._

_P: no tienes que ponerte así, ya lo habíamos hablado-_

_FI: no tú hablaste de ello, me opongo totalmente a esto, como pudiste papa?-_

_P: es lo necesario, además con tu compromiso con koba nos cambiara la vida, su padre esta al borde de la muerte, el heredara el trono y así tendremos la vida resuelta, sin preocupaciones-_

_FI: tu y tu maldita ambición-_

_P: el dinero mueve al mundo hija, así es y así será, anda ya vamos a la iglesia llegaras tarde-_

_Poniendo a un lado el sufrimiento, fionna estaba sorprendida con los preparativos, todo estaba muy bien ubicado y bien hecho, las flores, los adornos e incluso el carruaje que la llevaría a la iglesia estaba muy bien adornado, no se esperaba mas de una familia con mucho dinero y poder como la de koba, a lo largo y ancho de las "tierras lunares" a esa familia se les respetaba y debían tenerles mucha atención, mientras finn seguía sentado pensando en la respuesta que no parecía llegar._

_ML: hola-_

_F: eh? Ah hola eehh Marshall verdad?-_

_ML: si-_

_F: ah, con todo respeto que haces aquí?-_

_ML: vine a ver como estabas, te fuiste muy triste-_

_F: si? No lo había notado-otro sarcasmo._

_ML: deberías estar en la boda, como tu eres quien trajo a fionna de regreso tienes el derecho-_

_F: para que iría a una boda que no quiero ver?-_

_ML: no lo se, para ver a los prometidos felices, la demás gente y ver uno de los actos en el que todos quisieran estar-_

_F: por que te burlas de mí?-_

_ML: no lo hago, solo tarto de…-_

_F: mira si solo viniste a esto, vete-_

_ML: porque estas tu aquí?-_

_F: lamentándome-_

_ML: de que?-_

_F: de haberme interesado en fionna, de haber sabido esto yo…-_

_ML: que hubieras hecho? La hubieras abandonado? Dejarla a la deriva sin ninguna protección? Eso no es de un caballero-_

_F: tratas de darme una lección de valores?-_

_ML: solo piensa un poco, si una mujer esta en peligro o le sucede algo malo, que haría un caballero?-_

_F: le ayudaría-_

_ML: exacto, con solo poner mas esfuerzo en responder el dilema, encuentras muy fácil la respuesta-Marshall empezó a levitar-fionna esta en la iglesia mas grande, solo por si lo querrías saber, hasta luego-y así se fue, sin decir mas, finn se levanto de golpe, las palabras de fionna resonaban en su cabeza._

_FI: no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir y menos si alguien se aprovecha de ello, ya tienes a alguien que te ama finn, gracias por animarme finn, eres el mejor-_

_F: no dejare que fionna sufra por el resto de su vida-finn volteo hacia el camino que lleva al pueblo y empezó a correr, después de los problemas que tuvieron en el camino no tendría por que acabar así._

_Mientras en la iglesia, todos estaban esperando la llegada de fionna, las madrinas y padrinos de boda estaban en su lugar, koba estaba junto al padre, claramente se veía que estaba temblando, su padre lo noto y se levanto de su asiento._

_K (koba): papa que haces, debes descansar-_

_-no te preocupes hijo, solo quiero hablar contigo-_

_K: que sucede?-_

_-me alegra verte así, con traje y parado en el altar, no creí vivir para esto, estoy muy feliz-_

_K: me gusta eso padre, me alegra cumplir uno de tus sueños-la típica música de boda empezó a sonar, fionna y su padre ya estaba parados al final de una alfombra roja, empezaron a caminar, todas las mujeres la veían, unas estaban celosas y otras muy felices de ver este momento._

_P: espero al menos finjas estar feliz-_

_FI: me costara trabajo-_

_P: haz un esfuerzo, no lo eches a perder-_

_FI: no te preocupes, hare lo posible para calmar tu avaricia-sarcasmo._

_En el altar, el padre había empezado a decir el discurso del matrimonio, koba miraba a fionna de pies a cabeza, ella lo noto y koba movió los labios tratando de decir._

_K: estas hermosa-fionna solo le sonrió, habían llegado a la parte de poner los anillos, luego llegaron a la parte más importante para todos._

_S: ahora…koba, aceptas a fionna como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla, en todo momento hasta que la muerte los separe?-_

_K: acepto-_

_S: y tu fionna, aceptas a koba como tu esposo y estar a su lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los…-_

_F: FIONNA!-todos voltearon a la parte de atrás, la cara de fionna se ilumino al ver al chico de cabello rubio parado en la entrada._

_-quien es el?-susurraron varias personas._

_P: que haces aquí? Te dije que te fueras!-_

_F: no me importa, vine a llevarme a fionna, de este infierno, sin ofender sacerdote-_

_S: esto es un insulto, como osas entrar aquí de esa forma-_

_F: esto no es lo correcto, ese señor que esta ahí-finn señalo al padre de fionna-solo ve a su hija como un objeto, solo le interesa el dinero-_

_P: insolente, no te llevaras a mi hija-_

_F: a si? Entonces reto a koba a un duelo-todos se sorprendieron-por la libertad de fionna-en aquel pueblo, un reto es lo más importante, ahí se determina la fuerza, voluntad y valor de ambos guerreros, no había nada que decir al lanzar un duelo y solo podía terminar al hacer que el oponente dijera "me rindo"._

_K: esta bien, lo hare-_

_-QUE?!-gritaron varias personas._

_K: donde y cuando?-_

_F: ahora, aquí afuera-_

_K: de acuerdo-fionna corrió hacia finn y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas._

_FI: gracias finn, gracias por regresar por mi-_

_F: no tienes nada que agradecer, hago lo que debo hacer, alguien lo haría por la persona que ama-finn beso a fionna gentilmente-te amo demasiado, espérame aquí vale?-fionna solo asintió sonrojada, finn camino hacia el centro del área, mirando a koba sin parpadear._

_K: es todo lo que quieres chico? La libertad de fionna?-_

_F: es lo único que me importa-_

_K: de acuerdo, prepárate-_

_F: estoy listo-_

_K: de esta no sale vivo-susurro._

_**UNO HACE LO QUE LE DICTA EL CORAZON.**_

_**que paso gente, un breve aviso, cambiare mi nombre ahí si quieren buscarme, mi nombre sera kenichiro**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A vision of the future (flash forward)**_

_FI: donde estas Hermosa?-decía recorriendo cada Rincón de la casa, buscando a una persona-no te salvaras de esta-_

_¿?: No me encontraras tan fácil-_

_FI: que quieres apostar?_

_¿?: Ofrece-_

_FI: si te atrapo te vas a dormir en este momento, si no pues harás lo que quieras-_

_¿?: Eso me gusta, mejor cambio de lugar, para que no logres encontrarme-el sonido de unos pasos corriendo se escuchaba en el ambiente, buscaban refugio, un escondite, fionna no perdía nada, ella ya sabia que aquella niña no lograría cumplir su cometido, solo era cuestión de tiempo._

_FI: oh vaya mira la hora, solo es cuestión de minutos para que finn llegue y si no estas en la cama…-_

_¿?: Aquí estoy, aquí estoy!-salió de su escondite y se aferro a las piernas de fionna._

_FI: que listo de tu parte, no podrías ganarle a finn-_

_¿?: Eso no es justo-_

_FI: es que ya es tarde preciosa, no debes quedarte tanto tiempo afuera-_

_¿?: Es igual, aawwww ya me esta dando sueño-fionna le sonrió, la cargo entre sus brazos y se dirigió a casa, se metió a bañar con la niña, le puso su pijama y la arropo en su cama, afuera de su habitación se escuchaban pasos._

_F: en donde están?-_

_¿?: En mi cuarto finn!-grito la niña._

_F: Wow y ese milagro que te estas durmiendo temprano?-_

_¿?: Solo estoy muy cansada-_

_F: esta bien, anda ya duérmete-_

_¿?: No me vas a cantar mi canción?-la niña miro a fionna con ternura, ella solo sonrió._

_FI: esta bien, pero cierra tus ojos-_

_**Carrusel-tema de Candy Candy (si lo se, es muy cursi)**_

_En mi ventana veo brillar  
__las estrellas__ muy  
cerca de mi  
cierro __los ojos__  
quiero soñar  
con un dulce  
porvenir_

quiero vivir y disfrutar  
la alegría de la juventud  
cada noche  
para mi  
mil estrellas que den luz

_gira__, gira carrusel  
tus ruedas de cristal  
recorriendo  
mil caminos  
tu __destino__  
encontraras._

_FI: dulces sueños, hermosa-_

_¿?: Hasta mañana mami-fionna enmudeció, de sus ojos salieron pequeñas lágrimas de alegría._

_FI: hasta mañana…Janeth-fionna cerro la puerta con delicadeza, se dirigio a su habitación donde estaba finn recostado, esperándola._

_F: que pasó, ya se durmió?-_

_FI: si pero…-_

_F: pero que?-_

_FI: …no nada, solo pensaba en algo-_

_F: no de les tantas vueltas al asunto, no nos dejaron alternativa-_

_FI: lo se, no me gusto lo que nos hicieron-_

_F: ellos no lo entienden, aquí somos felices, no podemos pedir más-_

_FI: cierto, mejor ya vamos a dormir-_

_F: si, por cierto se nota que Janeth te quiere demasiado, mira que llamarte "mami"-_

_FI: la escuchaste?-_

_F: si, me alegró mucho que dijera eso, quiere decir que le gusta mucho su nueva vida-_

_FI: es una señal de que hicimos lo correcto-_

_F: claro que si, hasta mañana-_

_FI: descansa-en el fondo, aun sentían mucho dolor al recordar lo que les hicieron, fue un golpe muy bajo, pero al encontrar la cabaña en la que están viviendo, mejoro la situación, también el haber adoptado a Janeth, llenaron un hoyo que ambos tenían en su corazón, en medio de la noche, afuera de la cabaña, se acercaba sigilosamente una persona misteriosa vestida completamente de negro, abrió con cuidado la ventana de la habitación de fionna y finn, se les acerco al sacar una daga amarilla, la alzó lo mas alto posible, la trayectoria la hacia caer directamente en el corazón de finn._

_J: muere malvado!-dijo después de golpearlo con un sartén._

_F: que paso, que paso!-_

_FI: que, que es?-_

_J: alguien iba a matar a finn-Janeth corrió hacia fionna y la abrazo._

_FI: QUE?! En serio?-_

_J: si yo lo vi entrar-finn se acerco al inconsciente cuerpo._

_F: vaya, que buen camuflaje, tiene la cara muy bien cubierta-_

_FI: ten cuidado finn-finn agarro le quito la gorra y la mascara, lo que vio lo dejo impactado-quien es?-_

_F: …es…jake-todos guardaron silencio impactados._

_**Que mal me siento al revisar mis fics y que no haya un review, fav o follower nuevo, me desmotiva, pero bueno, perdonen si es corto, ya empecé a trabajar y no tengo tiempo de escribir, aguántenme unos días y seguiré actualizando, si no hay comentarios nuevos, asi lo dejare por un tiempo, hasta luego.**_


End file.
